The Singer
by SweetTemptation926
Summary: One-shot: Caroline is a singer at a local bar and Klaus is immediately attracted to her the moment he walks in.


_A drabble where Caroline is a singer at a bar and Klaus is immediately attracted to her the second he walks in. _

He'd been looking for the doppelganger. His followers had heard rumors of there being another living in a small town surrounded by vampires. Growing frustrated, he walked into small bar with the intent of looking for a late night snack.

It was a cheap and tasteless little place but it had liquor and humans. And that was all he needed. He sat on one of the stools at the bar, drink in hand, eyeing the crowd. There were families eating dinner at a few of the tables. They would be too messy. He was looking for someone who came alone so he could easily get in and get out.

He ignored the families. He ignored the men leering at all the women and he ignored the inebriated women batting their eyes at the men. _No_, he thought, _they would be far too easy_. They would be completely effortless. Although he was in a hurry, he still always enjoyed a challenge. There was a girl rambling on the stage across the bar. She was thin, tall and blonde. She seemed nervous. She made a few jokes and chuckled lightly. Klaus smirked at her naivety. She was a fledgling and it showed.

_She was the one._

He thought of how good she'd taste as soon as he got her out of the bar. She may be young and naïve but she was excitable, eager. The fact that she was an exquisite beauty didn't hurt either. He tilted his head to the side. His eyes focused on hers. He wanted to make sure she saw him. This was the bait. He was going to lure her in; like he did all the other girls he fed on. She kept eye contact with him only for a moment before making a puzzled face and looking back at the rest of the crowd.

"All right guys," she spoke. "this is going to be my last song for the night. This is another cover song. Maybe some of you will know it. Enjoy!" She looked down and smiled. Her guitar player began strumming the tune.

Klaus knew the song immediately. It was a song from the 80's. He was never a big fan of the Bangles. In the 80's he was a fan of The Rolling Stones, and Bon Jovi, though none could compete with The Beatles.

She opened her mouth and began singing. He was intrigued by her low, raspy voice. Her voice carried a seductive allure in it. He sat up straight, listening to every word she sang. She would occasionally look over at him during her song. She noticed him, and that was all he needed to lure her in.

She finished her song and the crowd shouted and applauded. She giggled sheepishly and put the microphone back on the stand. "Thank you guys." She smiled. "Remember to come back next Friday for more!" _Except you won't be here next week,_ Klaus thought. She hugged her band mates and stepped off the stage. She stopped to hug a girl she called Bonnie and made her way towards the bar. Klaus took one last swig of his whiskey and put the glass down. He kept his eyes on her, put his best smile on and waited for her to approach him. When he thought she was going to say something to him, she walked right past him and to the bartender.

"A shot of tequila" She said. Klaus' smile fell and he turned to face the front of the bar.

"I.D?" the bartender asked.

Klaus glanced over. "You don't need to see it." She said seriously, looking the bartender in the eye. _Compulsion._

She was vampire. "Fantastic." Klaus muttered sarcastically. He was about to look for his new prey when she spoke.

"Hey creepy guy." The girl called.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her. "That's the best you've got? Creepy guy?" He asked with an amused smile on his face.

"British accent?" She shook her head and downed her shot. "You're a long ways from home."

He moved closer to her and asked the bartender for a shot. "Quite the contrary. This little town was the first home I ever had."

Caroline was no longer the kind of girl to get hooked in so easily by a guy anymore. But there was something about this man. She saw him as soon as he walked into the bar and she knew she wanted him. And in her defense she knew he wanted her too. He was staring at her with such admiration during her last song and she was going to use that as her opportunity to talk to him.

She nodded. "So I noticed you staring at me while I was singing."

He smirked. "Well, that was a mistake." He did his shot and moved closer to her ear. "Vampire." He enjoyed her reaction.

"You were looking to feed." She realized. "On me." She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, glaring at him with her blue eyes. "I don't know who you are, but this is my town. You need to find someplace else to get your dinner."

"Are you challenging me?" He asked incredulously. "I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

"By the time I get back you and your British accent better be gone." She stood up and walked quickly out of the bar. Surprised, Klaus stared at her now vacant seat.

He would admit, if it were another vampire, he probably would have killed them right then and there. But this girl had a fiery appeal. He enjoyed her effervescent brightness, and her hot-headed enthusiasm. And he hadn't been able to say that about anybody in centuries. This was the moment he decided that he would have her.

He stood up and followed her out of the bar. He saw her turn down an alley and he pursued her. When he got there he saw no sign of her.

"Looking for me?" He heard her voice behind him and he whipped around. He pinned her against the wall of the alley.

"Like I said, I don't think you know who you're dealing with." He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Klaus."

"Caroline." She whispered. She turned her head away from his intense stare. She felt his cool fingers beneath her chin. He turned her head back to face his.

He smiled. He heard her shortness of breath. He moved in and when she thought he was going to kiss her he moved to her ear. His hot breath on her cold skin, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline." His grip on her wrists loosened. She was breathing heavily.

Klaus, had momentarily turned back on his emotions. He realized that the hunger he had felt earlier was not for blood, but for something else entirely. And when he realized this, there was nothing in this world that could stop his next actions. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her face in his hands. He was hesitant for just a moment but he noticed the desire in her eyes and crashed his lips down to hers. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was rough and she liked it. She pulled away and bit his lip softly. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his back. He threw her hard against the other side of the alley. Her back hit the cold wall as he moved his lips toward the crane of her neck. He kissed her neck softly until she moaned. She whispered breathlessly, "Let's go to my place."

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Review and Request? :) **_


End file.
